Searching to feel lost again
by BlueEyesOff
Summary: Mancheinen überkommt die Liebe, ohne das man es will. Aber ist es in Dracos Fall wirklich Liebe? Liebe, wenn man sich sicher ist, das diese nie erwidert werden wird?
1. Ich weiß x Prolog

**_Ich weiß_**

_Within you i lose myself_

_Without you i find myself_

_Searching to be lost again _

Jetzt, wo alles vorbei ist, weiß ich auch nicht mehr genau, wie es überhaupt kam. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wieso ich mich in dieses Mädchen verliebte, ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich mit ihr zusammenkam und wieso ich mich von ihr trennte. Vielleicht war es auch nur, weil ich es nicht mehr wissen will. Alles, was ich noch fühle, ist der Hohn. Der Hohn der anderen Slytherins, die mich immer für den gehalten habe, der ich bin. Ein Macho.

Ein trostloser Macho, ein Junge, dem nicht mehr zu helfen ist. Vielleicht denken einige von euch nun, wieso ich mich auf sie eingelassen hab, trotz dem Hohn und Spott.  
Ich weiß, dass sie mir viel beigebracht hat. Sie hat mich gelehrt, zu akzeptieren, sie lehrte mich, zu fühlen. Dinge zu fühlen, die ich vorher noch nie gefühlt habe, die mir völlig neu sind. Ehrlich gesagt tut es gut, zu wissen, nicht der einzige Mensch auf der Welt zu sein. Bevor ich sie kennen lernte, ich meine, richtig kennen lernte, wusste ich es noch nicht.

Sie hat mir so viel beigebracht.

Mir soviel gegeben.

Aber es ist aus.

Und es wird nie wieder neu entfachen, das Feuer. Das Feuer, dass mich blind machte. Blind und verrückt. Verrückt nach ihr, verdammt.

Ich erinnere mich ganz genau an Blaises Gesicht. Zuerst war es nur ungläubig. Dann, ohne jede Vorwarnung, lachte er los. "Guter Witz, Draco."  
"Das ist kein Witz." Es war kein Witz. Es war der Anfang eines Wahnsinns, eines Labyrinths, ohne Ziel in Sicht. Nun, ich habe das Ziel erreicht.   
Blaise kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte sich ab. Crabbe grunzte.

Wie konnte ich mich nur mit solchen Idioten abgeben? Idioten, deren Hirn kleiner war als das Auge? Bodyguards.

Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß nicht, wieso ich das alles aufschreibe. Vielleicht, weil es die schönste Zeit meines Lebens war. Vielleicht, weil ich einen Absatz machen will. Einen Absatz machen und ein neues Kapitel beginnen.


	2. Kapitel 1

_Wie wir alle wissen, gehört nichts außer der Idee mir, leider. _

_Ich sollte vielleicht noch hinzufügen, das ich überhaupt nicht begabt in Sachen FFs schreiben bin. Meistens gehen mir irgentwann die Ideen aus, aber es ist doch immer wieder einen Versuch wert, und da diese Fanfiction eh nicht so lang werden soll... Please read & review._

_Ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle, die schon reviewt haben! mfg,_

_BlueEyesOff_

_

* * *

_

**1. Kapitel**

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy." Ihre Stimme, die eben noch so warm und freundlich geklungen hatte, wurde kalt. Eiskalt. Wenn Draco nicht gelernt hätte, seine Gefühle zu verstecken, wäre er jetzt wahrscheinlich völlig ausgeflippt, doch so sagte er nur knapp: „Sag so etwas nicht nochmal!" Ginny Weasley kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wieso nicht? Ist doch verdammt noch mal meine Sache." Draco sah sie noch einmal wütend an, dann drehte er Ginny den Rücken zu.

Wieso war er überhaupt zu ihr hingegangen? Wieso, verflucht noch mal, war da dieses wohltuende Gefühl, wenn er sie sah? Sie war eine Blutsverräterin, ein kleines, dreckiges Weasley-Anhängsel. Aber sie war hübsch. Und intelligent. Draco fluchte leise. Seit wann scherte er sich um Intelligenz? War Pansy intelligent? Waren Crabbe und Goyle es? Defintiv nicht.

Draco wandte sich gedankenverloren seinem Frühstück zu. Er bekam eigentlich nichts runter, doch wie würde das aussehen? Draco hatte nun wirklich keine Lust auf dumme Kommentare und würgte so Stück für Stück ein trockenes Brötchen herunter. Was musste Ginny nur von ihm denken? Wie der letzte Trottel hatte er sich benommen. Was war mit dem Stolz der Malfoys geworden. Verdammt, dieses Mädchen zerstörte ihn.

„Zaubertränke in der Ersten. Zum Glück." Draco schrak hoch und blickte Blaise verwirrt an. „Mhm."

„Aber mit den Hufflepuffs zusammen." Der Junge warf dem Hufflepuff – Tisch einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Zu dumm, um Knoblauch von Zwiebeln zu unterscheiden." Draco lächelte. Blaise hatte recht. Außerdem war er ihm dankbar dafür, das er ihn ablenkte. Es gab wirklich wichtigeres als ein Mädchen.

Er nahm einen letzten Schluck Kaffee und stand dann auf. „Ich gehe noch einmal in den Kerker, meine Sachen holen." Blaise sprang ebenfalls auf. „Warte, ich komm mit." Draco nickte und wartete kurz. Blaise und er liefen eine ganze Weile lang schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Blaise plötzlich eine Gryffindor anrempelte. „Hey!" Draco biss unauffällig die Zähne fest zusammen. Das war nicht irgendeine Gryffindor. Es war sie.

„Was soll das? Seit ihr Slytherins heute alle irgendwie durchgeknallt?" Sie machte kurz Pause, um Luft zu holen. „Dumme Frage, das seit ihr doch immer!" Blaise schob die Brust vor. „Denkst wohl, du wärst was ganz besonderes, Weasley." Er lachte spöttisch und Draco übernahm. „Das Gleiche könnte ich auch über Gryffindor sagen – oder über eine bestimmte Gryffindor – Spezie..." er formte mit den Lippen das Wort Weasley. Man sah Ginny ganz genau an, das die Wut in ihr brodelte. Doch wo blieb das beruhigende Gefühl? Wieso war es so schwer, sie zu beleidigen, obwohl es doch eigentlich Routine war?

Spöttisch lachend warf er Blaise einen Blick zu und die beiden liefen weiter, das heißt, sie wollten weiter laufen, doch eine kleine, zierliche Hand packte Draco an der Kapuze und riss ihn herum. „Granger! Du hast mir gerade noch gefehlt, um mir den Morgen zu verderben." Das Gefühl war wieder da. Doch, er hatte keine psychischen Schäden. Er war noch normal. Bis auf – naja, bis auf die Sache mit IHR. „Oh. Danke!", konterte Hermine ironisch, obwohl man ihr ansah, dass sie nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt war. „Was war das eben?"

„Wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht?"

„Oh, es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an." Granger plusterte sich auf und giftete: „Wie kannst du es nur wagen, die Weasleys zu beleidigen?"

„Oh –oh... jetzt bekomme ich aber Angst.", Draco kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich frage mich, wie du als Schlammblut einen Malfoy zu beleidigen wagst!"

„Denkt bloß nicht, du wärst etwas besseres."

„Ich BIN etwas besseres."

„Haha. Ich beneide dich um deinen Humor."

„Wieso streite ich mich eigentlich mit dir, Granger?"

„Du hast meine Freunde beleidigt!"

Draco wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort ab. Was war der Sinn von diesem verdammten Streit? Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und lief weiter in Richtung Kerker.


End file.
